Changes
by kag.san.in.love.4eva
Summary: The Scooby gang are in for a big suprise when the new leader of the council decides to come into town. might make into a romance. K so far but lets see where the story takes us...
1. prologue

**Hello wonderful people. This is my first story so i expect few reviews. This is KSIL4E speaking. I hope to you enjoy what you read.**

**Disclaimer: i own not buffy the vampire slayer or Tara would not have died. if you are reading this then your either bored or somthing must have caught you eye about this story.**

**Carry on now. Shoo Shoo. Read.**

**PROLOUGE**

_England:_ "No you cant do this this I am the Head of the Council you follow my orders!" said a angry Travers yelled at the council members who were atempting to remove him from his offfice.

They just took him ignoring all words coming from his mouth. "Bloody Hell listen to me why are you doing this."

He was cut off by a voice coming from his left. "Because Mr. Travers you have been relieved of your so called seat of power from now on."

"Just who do you think you are. Show yourself" The figure stepped into view. And golden eyes pierced his.

"Now dear Travers don't you recognized your superiors when you see them." Silver eyebrows lifted and a grin touch their lips. The now gleaming fangs made the person look all the more menacing. Terror streaked across his face for a moment before going back to his cool indifference.

"Why have you come back we have everything under control." The other shook their head. "Because you disobeyed the rules and let power go to your head." the voice was cold and emotionless, "It is your job to protect the Chosen One and what do I hear…hmmm, you tried to KILL HER."

Travers face falted. "Your supposed to help the slayer try to keep her alive!" Golden eyes closed to keep from lashing out physically.

"Since your family has failed me the council will now under my control." The figure turned from Travers, speaking to the guards they said, "Take him out of my sight and lock him up tight somewhere." They carried Travers bt not before he got the final word. "The council will never follow your _kind_ again."

A smirk that showed fangs appeared. "That's is where you are wrong Quentin Travers. Many have no loyalty to you."

Disbelief on his face made the other want to laugh. Travers was gone.

The person sighed as they read over the reports of the now previous Head of Council. A clawed hand made its way to their face sighing. "Ah damn it after reading what he did the slayer, it wont be easy to gain her trust."

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." a the person who walked through the door made the others face light up. "Ah just the person I want to see."

The new person lifted an eyebrow."That would be a first." ignoring their words the other continued, "We must rectify and make amends. I want access to the councils bank account and The next plane ticket to America."

Both eyebrows lifted. "Just go with me here Rafael. And send a message to a Mr. Rupert Giles. Tell him that what has happened here and the new leader of the council will be arriving. But don't tell him who I want it to come as a complete surprise."

The other nodded and left to make the arrangements. The other sat in the chair that belonged to Travers, thinking about the new turn of events.

_"I think its time we met face to face Buffy Summers…"_ _TBC _


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly i do not own BtvS. T_T **

**Life is so cruel. i edited the story myself. so there will be typos and my spelling sucks just to let you know. I'd also like to thank my first reviewer ever. Rainbowimagination. I thank you for the review and hope you like this chapter. Ja ne.**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Ok Giles you want to tell me why you called me at 2 in the morning." asked an angry slayer as she in to her ex-watcher's apartment. She also noticed that everyone else was there. Willow, her boyfriend/werewolf Oz, Xander and his girlfriend Anya.

"Ok what do I have to slay and how bad are we talking." Buffy Summers asked. Giles shook his head. He stood up and starting pacing. "I just got a phone call from and old friend." Everyone was just as confused as the slayer and the British mans actions. "It's the council."

The room went silent and everybody present tensed, they had a long history with the watchers council. Not only did they fire Giles they tried to kill Buffy on her 18 birthday with some barbaric test to see if she met their "standards".

In the end the saw it was a cover up to get rid of the slayer they couldn't control. In hopes that she would die and they could take the new slayer that would be called and make her their slave. "So what are they planning now" Xander replied bitterly.

Giles sat down in disbelief. "Travers he's…" they froze waiting for him to finish. "…he's been fired and put in jail." to say they were shocked was an understatement. The cup that Willow was holding dropped. Even Oz, who's face rarely showed much emotion, jaw dropped.

"But… how…when… who." the red head stammered. "It turns out that Travers was never was the true leader. The real leaders had to take a leave and left it in capable hands. As time went on the loyal let the power go their heads and thus the council we got today"

This left everyone speechless, and who wouldn't be. "But then who runs the watcher council now…" Buffy asked Giles stood back up and resumed his pacing. "I don't know that's the thing. The leader is coming to Sunnydale to apologize for the councils past transgressions and offer a truce."

The said girl took a seat. This was just to much even for a slayer who had died and faced every evil imaginable. "Your not joking are you." Giles shook his head.

Anya choose that moment to speak, "Hold on your telling me that the guy who runs the council and made you guys life a living hell is fired and was thrown in jail…" Giles nodded, "and the new guy wants to apologize and offer services," Giles nodded once again, "and the new head is coming here to Sunnyhell personally to apologize?!"

Giles nodded once again. "Tell me your joking. Never mind you don't really have a sense of humor." Buffy said absently earning a glare from the older gentleman. That After a moment of silence Xander asked that was on everybody's mind, "When they be here" Before Giles could answer there was a knock on the door. "Right now." was Giles response. _TBC_


	3. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: i do not own BtVS blah blah blah. hello again, i would like you to excuse my mistakes that im positive ive made. spell check only gets a person so far**

**XP anyway i hope you like this capter i tried my bestest. **

**CHAPTER 2**

There was pure silence. Nobody moved. Xander spoke first, "So anyone want to get the door?" Giles cleared his throat. "I will." He got up and every stared as he went to the door. He opened the door and everyone held their breath. But gaped at the figure in the door way. First the he they was expected was actually a she and didn't look any older than them couldn't be who they were waiting for.

First the person was a girl. She was about 5'6 and couldn't weight above 115, with lightly tanned skin. Though her hair was tied back it easily reached the middle of her back. She was in jeans and a simple white shirt, not a bit of tweed anywhere. Over the tee was a half jacket the reached just below her breast. She was also wearing simple white tennis shoes.

There was the strangest necklace was around her neck. It was made up of white beads and a unusual symbol they haven seen before. She was no where near what the usual stuffy British guys. She also carried a backpack.

"Um… I'm sorry you must have the wrong house." He went to close the door when the mystery girl stopped him by putting a hand on the door. She was suprisingly strong. "Rupert Giles, Ex-Watcher to Elizabeth Anne Summers, AKA Buffy Summers." Giles gaped. _"No way" _was the thought going through all minds.

"You couldn't be…" he left the question hanging. "Nice to meet you Rupert I'm Kira Dubrinsky the new head of the Watcher's council." Giles muttered a quick 'Bloody Hell' before he fainted.

"Well I really wasn't expecting that response." the newly named Kira mumbled to herself. Then she looked up to the slacked-jawed scoobies. "Hello everyone a pleasure to meet you." Xander nodded dimly.

Then they watched with amazement as Kira easily picked up the British man, who was twice her size, and put him in he nearest chair. She sighed at the unconscious Giles. "This is not what I wanted to happen."

"Do you guys have smelling salts…" 10 minutes later after Giles had awoken and gotten tea for the unexpected guest they continued to stare. "Wow this is very awkward. Any way I came here for one reason and that is to apologize to Ms. Summers. Unlike _Mr. Travers_,"

His name was said like a horrible disease, "I am here to offer my allegiance and offer any help I can." she looked around the room. "To all of you."

There was quiet. Buffy chose that moment to speak. "Why would you want to help us and just who are you." she demanded. Kira took another sip of her tea before staring directly at Buffy's eyes. The blond noticed how shockingly blue her eyes were the most unique blue she has ever seen.

"I am simply here to help Ms. Summers-" "Buffy." The blond felt some what unnerved that some one her age calling her by her last name of _'Ms'_.

Kira didn't even bat and eyelash at the interruption. "Whether the current council knew it or not my family originally built it, not control the slayer but to serve her every need and I intend to follow that." She took another sip of her tea before continuing. "Adding to that i plan to move the council to the states this coming summer." _TBC_

**_Ok Seriously i've gotten like 200 hits and 1 review. Come on i want some feed back or i will get discouraged (spelling?). Really now. Its not tat hard. i want opinions. And not just plain old flames when i get 5 reviews then and only then will i update again._**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody sorry bout the note last update i was having a bad day. Plus my story got deleted and now im back at square one. O well it happens. T_T any way i want to thank those of you who reviewed. SinkOrSwim, Angel, and Lauren. And i will try to finish the next chapter soon. I also have to start on the next chapter for my other story New Girl. Enjoy **

**PS: i do not own BtVS. or Tara would not have died**

**CHAPTER 3**

_Recap: "Whether the current council knew it or not my family originally built it, not control the slayer but to serve her every need and I intend to follow that." She took another sip of her tea before continuing. "Adding to that I plan to move the council to the states this coming summer."_

Now: You could hear a pin drop from a mile away. Nobody dared to speak. Then pandemonium. (I like that word) Everyone was talking at once.

Giles yelling something about it can't be done. Xander sort of gapped, looking like a fish out of water yelling random words. Willow looked excited at the prospect of reading from the Council's vast library and asked Kira if she could possibly take a look. Oz was silent (that's a big surprise). Buffy was saying something about evil guys in tweed.

"Hold on. Hold on! One at a time!" Buffy finally stopped them enough so they could get their questions answered. Giles spoke up first, "Just how do plan to do that. The Council is just to large and noticeable to suddenly move to the states."

Kira smiled. "That's just it I don't plan to move the entire council here just set up a base." "Base?" "Yes you see, the slayer is here and information and help is in England." Willow's face brightened in realization. "I get it. While Giles was able to get information from the Council before, it took days to weeks to get here. And you plan to be closer so the delay isn't necessary."

Kira beamed at her. "Exactly Ms. Rosenburg." Buffy chuckled darkly. "How do we know if this isn't a set up and your taking this opportunity to spy on us and get more closer." that sobered the mood real quickly.

"You don't. But you will just have to wait and see." she glanced at the hanging clock above Giles's chair. "Look it's late, this discussion isn't going to be resolved anytime soon." Kira sighed. Standing up, she headed for the door.

"Let's continue this another day shall we. Don't worry I will contact you." She was gone. A little stunned by Kira's abrupt departure the group gathered their bearings. "Ok when did we land in this bizarre alternant reality." Xander tried a poor attempt at humor.

"I assure this is quite real Xander. What a conundrum we have on our hands." Giles answered distantly. Buffy turned to the older gentle man all of them saw as a father figure. "Is their any chance that you can get information from some of your old friends."

He nodded. "I think she has something up her sleeve and I want to be prepared for what comes out." she continued. Willow perked up, "I could searched my computer for any records of her." the blond slayer nodded. "We need to find out just who is this Kira…"

Elsewhere: A phone rings at the Sunnydale hotel. "Hello." the voice on the other end is cold. "Cut the pleasantries have you met." the voice demanded impatiently, "yes I just got back. The slayer is not what I expected." "How? Is she weaker than we thought?" confusion now evident.

"She's…" "Yes Yes what is the matter spit it out already!" the other voice was getting extremely irritated by the tone of voice was anything to go by. "Jeez try a massage great for working out those angry knots in your body which I know you have-" "KIRA!!!"

"She's just so short! I mean she just barely hit 5ft. Very i mention she blond?" Kira tried not to laugh at the cursing on the other end. "That's not the point is she strong enough." "Yes." "Good. Make sure you get them to trust you we need the slayer on out side for the battle do you understand." "Loud and clear" Dial tone. **TBC**

**Just who is the other person on the phone? Why does Kira have to get the Scoobe gang to trust her? Why is the sky blue? Why do i ask so many question? You must wait until the next chapter. Hope you like. Also i want to add Tara to the story i just dont know how. any suggestions?**


	5. Chapter 4

**YO! sorry bout the long wait i was busy with school. wat an evil thing school. anyway heres the next chapter. its shorter than the others but im working on makin longer chapters. Oh Sink or Swim i really like your idea mayb i will put that in one of my future chapters ;) thanks for the reviews by everyone. ignore grammer by the way i workin on that.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own BtVS. duh**

**Chapter 4**

Its been about 3 days since anyone had seen Kira. They didn't want to find her either. Something about the young leader unnerved them. Usually when people just show up and disappear means badness to come.

After her last class at the university Buffy had to stop by the box to train with Giles. Stepping into the shop she decided to make her presence know in the most annoying way. Yelling. "Giles I'm her!"

"Thank you for telling us Buffy." came the dry reply from behind the shops counter. He turned back to the customer, "I'm sorry about that my dear she has the manners of a goat sometimes." Buffy's ears were drawn to a sweet sounding voice.

"I-It's no p-problem." a dark blond stuttered out. Warm blue eyes turned towards the slayer. The other girl let a smile cross her face. It was almost painfully shy.

Buffy wanted to melt at the crooked smile. She was wearing a simple blue shirt that made her eyes stand out, a long skirt that reached ankle length. And finished it off with combats boots. The girl blushed and looked down allowing dark locks to cover her face. It took Buffy a moment to realize she was staring.

"Thank you and see you soon Ms. MaClay." Giles finished ringing up. The girl, who she now knew as "MaClay", handed the British man the money for her items, grabbed the bag and was out the door.

Giles lifted an eyebrow. Buffy blushed lightly at having been caught watching the other girl leave. "Well lets get to training." He let it drop for now figuring it wasn't important.

~~~Elsewhere~~~ A delivery man walks into the Sunnydale hotel. "Excuse me I have a package for a Angela Jones?" The man working the counter today nods his head and directs him to the back where he can leave it.

(this guy is with FedEx I don't like UPS they always knock to soft and I miss the package. And I can be waiting by the front door! Grrr UPS. I think they do it on purpose to. Opps back to the story.)

RIIINNG RIIINNG RII-- "Hello?" "Ah yes miss Jones a box was delivered for you and--" dial tone… "Hello…_Hellllooo_?" All of a sudden she popped up at the front desk nearly giving the man a heart attack. "How did…"

She was smiling an innocent smile and he decided to leave the question unanswered. "You have a package for me Mr. Edwards?" After signing she left the lobby skipping making the older man wonder how such strange characters ended up in Sunnydale.

Kira was giddy. If you couldn't tell by tell by the skipping it had to be the shit eating grin on her face. The box she got wasn't very large. About the same size as a box of cereal. Making sure the room was locked she ripped off tape.

A smirk crossed Kira's face while surveying the contents. "Just what I was waiting for…"

~~~Magic Box~~~ Buffy found it extremely hard to concentrate on training. A pair of warm blue eyes kept making an appearance in running thoughts. Ducking and dodging came naturally. Then Giles caught her off guard with a quick hit to the back of the knees.

Giles sighed knowing that this training session wouldn't go well unless Buffy fixed whatever problem occupied her mind. He told her to go home and come back tomorrow.

~~~Later That Night~~~ Buffy got ready for bed, thinking that the girl from earlier seem really familiar. _TBC_

**that was a sneak peak of Tara. Yah! and let the sparks fly. this just a filler chapter. mostly to irritate people :) also to add more mystery to the Kira case. tell me if it worked. the next chap will be longer. if i can pull up my math grades. to those of you reading New Girl i am half way through wit the next chapter. OH and tell me what you think Kira is up to i would like to hear your opinions. Kag/San**


	6. Apology!

**My Apology**

**I'm pretty sure anyone reading this right now is pretty PO'ed.**

**Despite the fact that high school bored the living crap outta me it's what gave the the incentive to write fanfiction. Since graduating I've lost that. I just stopped writing. Math class was a big motivation for me. I hate math. I apologize for this and now I'm back. Also my computer did the blue screen of death and by stroke of luck or paranoia (still not completely sure on that) I had saved all of my stories on my flash drive. I swear that thing saved my life because if there's one thing I hate its rewriting something. **

**I can promise you this I will be updating by the before the end of this month if my computer doesn't decide to be evil to me.**

**I'm really really sorry for all of the delay's and I hope all of you can forgive me.**

**Kag/San**


	7. NOTE

**Kag/san cant not update because her computer has died.**

**She is very sorry.**

**She will update again once she can but doesn't know when that well be. Again, she is REALLY sorry for the inconvience.**


End file.
